Dark Omens Second Edition
by Shadow74656
Summary: It's been over a year since the D-Reaper's defeat and now there is a new Digimon that's out to get Takato and it's up to his friends to protect him. But How do they protect Takat when they don't even have their partners? Read more to find out. *UPDATED*
1. Chapter I: Premonitions

AN: Hi everyone, I'm have completely rewritten the entire Dark Omens. Thus the name "Second Edition" Please read this story and be nice don't flame me. Any positive and constructive comments are appreciated.   
  
  
  
Dark Omens  
  
Chapter I: Premonitions   
  
Takato looked up at the sky. It was a beautiful day for a trip to the beach. After All, everyone deserved a break, especially the tamers since the final battle with the D-Reaper.   
  
It has been about a year and a half since it's defeat. Mush has changed since then. The city was still rebuilding parts of down town Shinjuku, and Hypnos was just rebuilt.  
  
Even though the entity was long dead, Takato could still remember the final battle like it was yesterday. The twisted mass of data nearly defeated him... but with the help of he friends they were able to pull through for each other and become victorious. But victory had a price to pay. When the Tamers de-evolved the D-Reaper, their Digimon were de-evolved along with it, and were forced back to the Digital World.  
  
It was a painful part of Takato's life, but he had to accept the fact that Guilmon and all of the other Digimon were gone. But Takato shook off all of those dark thoughts and focused on the main reason on why he was here: to have fun.  
  
Takato admired the sunshine and the beautiful view of the coastline. He could hear the waves as they crashed along the shore. The sound was relaxing.   
  
Then the 13-year-old scanned the beach and found Jeri, Rika, Kenta and Kazu playing volleyball. From the top of a small hill, (where Takato sat) he could see that they were having fun, and it looked like the boys were winning the game.  
  
The brunette continued to look for his friends and spotted Ryo sunbathing on a towel and listening to the radio. Next to Ryo was Susie- Henry's little sister, who was playing with her dolls. Just above them was Mr. Wong, who was trying desperately to get the barbeque grill lit. Takato searched for Henry, but he was nowhere in sight, just then...  
  
"Hey Takato!"   
  
"Ah!" yelped Takato when a voice from behind him called out. He turned around and found Henry laughing at him hysterically.   
  
"You should've seen the look on your face!" laughed Henry, "You nearly jumped out of your skin!"   
  
"Come on, knock it off," whined Takato who playfully punched him in the arm, "Did you follow me so you could scare me or was there something else?"   
  
"As much as I like to see you wet your pants...no," replied Henry, "I was just wondering if you'd like to play Digimon Cards," offered the blue harried boy.   
  
"I don't know..." said Takato, not exactly in the mood to play just now.  
  
"I just put together a new deck..." taunted Henry.  
  
"Alright! I'll play, just don't expect me to go soft on you," answered Takato confidently and dug into his pocket and retrieved his own deck.   
  
"Well just don't cry when I beat you," teased Henry and started to set up his cards.  
  
It was a hearted duel, but in thirty minutes into the game, both players were down to one Digimon.  
  
"I just say Takato you impress me, I thought that I'd beat you ages ago," congratulated Henry.  
  
"Same to you," replied Takato and drew a card from his deck. A grin escaped his face, "Well Henry, it's been a great game, but I think that we should end it now,"  
  
"I attach this upgrade card to Gallentmon and I destroy your digimon, I win!" exclaimed Takato happily.   
  
"Well I don't know how you did that, but you actually won!" said Henry who was amazed.  
  
"I guess you're losing your touch," gloated Takato.  
  
"Well I could always beat you in Poker, you could never keep a straight face," retaliated Henry, "Remember the time when I won your Wargerymon car-"  
  
"All right, all right! I get the point!" interrupted Takato as he quickly packed up his cards. "Ooops," said the tamer as he dropped his prized Guilmon card. Takato bent down to pick up the card but he stopped midway. All of the memories and times of fun that Takato had with Guilmon came rushing back.  
  
"Hey Henry, I really miss Guilmon, he's really fun to be with in times like these," said Takato sadly.   
  
"I know what you mean, but we'll see Guilmon and all of the other Digimon someway, I know it," said Henry encouragingly and put the Guilmon card away himself.   
  
"Thanks Henry, you're a real pal," said Takato meaningfully.  
  
"Well I guess you're right abo-" said Takato but was interrupted by a shout.   
  
"Watch out!"   
  
"What the-" said Takato but a volleyball hit his face and rolled off to the far side of the beach, "Ow! That hurt!" exclaimed Takato and rubbed his right cheek.   
  
"I said "watch out"," said Jeri, who was trying to suppress a giggle.   
  
"Hey Visorhead, what are you standing around for? Go get the ball!" interrupted Rika.  
  
"Why me?" asked Kazu in an annoyed tone.   
  
"Because you bumped the ball out of the court!" shouted Rika.  
  
"Hey, what's your problem? You're always so bossy," complained Kazu.  
  
"You're my problem, now get the ball!" repeated Rika impatiently.  
  
"Come on guys, break it up," said Jeri, who tried to settle the argument.  
  
"You stay out of this!" snapped Kazu. The 2 stubborn tamers continued to exchange profanities and threats, it was impossible to stop them from killing each other.   
  
"Well I guess I'll go the ball," volunteered Jeri and got up.  
  
Takato stopped her," That's alright, I'll go get it," offered the Tamer and with that, he headed towards the direction of the ball.   
  
***  
  
Meanwhile back at Hypnos, The Monster Makers and the Hypnos staff were just finishing installing the computer components to the building. Even though there were no Digimon anymore, the government had decided to let Hypnos continue it's job- to stop any unwanted Digimon from biomerging in the world.   
  
"Are you sure about this?" asked Babble, " I mean the gate between the Digital World and our world is closed, no Digimon can come through,"  
  
"There's no harm in setting up a defense just incase a virus-type Digimon does happen to biomerge here," explained Yamaki, "It's just a security precaution, I just don't want everyone pointing a finger at me every time a Dava rampages through the city,"   
  
"I think that we installed pretty much every-" said Shubumi, but was interrupted by an alarm, "What's wrong?"  
  
"I- I don't know but... I think that it's a Digimon!" exclaimed Reilly, "It's trying to breach the firewall!"  
  
"What? It can' be, the gate's sealed, there's no way they can biomerge," said Curly.   
"Sir! The unknown Digimon is still trying to breach the firewall!" informed Tally.   
  
"Launch the Yuggoth Program!" commanded Yamaki. Tally pushed a few buttons on her consol and the Yuggoth icon appeared on the main viewer and closed in on the red dot but suddenly disappeared.   
  
"The Yuggoth program had no effect, I'm not reading any damage inflicted to the digimon, it's still continuing to breach the firewall!" called out Tally.   
  
"Ready the Juggernaut Program- maximum power!" ordered the enraged Director.   
  
"What are you doing? You don't know the intentions of this digimon!" debated Daisy.  
  
"I think that trying to breach the firewall is an act of aggression and by the actions of this Digimon that it's intentions are hostile," barked out Yamaki, "Do it Tally, Maximum power to the Juggernaut!"   
  
"Yes sir, charging the Juggernaut," obeyed Tally. "Juggernaut, is at 15%, 25% 52%, 82%,"   
  
"Targeting scanners have locked on the Digimon- we are at 100%, ready to fire on your command," informed Reilly.   
  
"Do it! Obviate it!" shouted the blond man.  
  
"Something's wrong, the Juggernaut is having no effect on the Digimon, it is still at full health!" stated Tally.   
  
"Maybe we can increase power to the Juggernaut by shutting down all of the other systems and feed more power to the Juggernaut," suggested Shubumi.   
  
"That may work, Reilly do it," ordered Yamaki.  
  
"Shutting down all non-essential systems, increasing power to 150%," said Reilly.  
  
Tally shook her head, "Still no effect! Biomerge in 20 seconds,"   
  
"Then run a scan! See what we're up against!" shouted Yamaki angrily.   
  
Tally pushed buttons on her consol and once again shook her head in frustration, " I can't get an accurate reading, every time I lock on the Digimon, my scans get bounced back and it keeps feeding me false readings that I cant make heads or tales of what's going on!"   
  
Suddenly, the building began to rumble violently, some support beams fell down and then the computer began to shut down, there was a momentary black out but then some of the computer went back on line.  
  
"What happened?" asked Dolphin.  
  
"The digimon emitted a feed back surge, it crashed the computer core," explained Riley who was tying on her consol.   
  
"Shut down the network and reboot it before-" ordered Yamaki.  
  
"Sir!" interrupted Tally, "The Digimon- it Biomerged,"  
  
***  
  
Takato looked around for the ball that he was suppose to retrieve. Then spotted it sitting under a tree, "Gotcha!" exclaimed the boy, when suddenly Takato felt strange.  
  
All of a sudden, a shot of coldness surged through his body. Takato got so cold that he had to hug his arms to stop shaking.   
  
"Why is it so cold? It's suppose to be 30° today, but since when has the weatherman been right? Still, it shouldn't be this cold," thought Takato. Then the tamer started to get weak and dizzy.   
  
Just then a mysterious figure appeared in front of Takato. The figure was tall, and Takato could see the outline of a cape. The tamer was scared stiff.  
  
"I'm coming for you Takato," said the figure evilly.  
  
"Who- Who- are you and- and how d-d-did you know who- I - I am?" stammered Takato in fear.   
  
"I'm coming for you Takato," repeated the figure.   
  
"Who are you and what do you want?!" asked Takato this time a bit more bravely.   
  
"I'll see you soon..." said the shadow before it faded away.   
  
"Takato, who are you talking to?" asked Jeri, who was right behind him.   
  
"Jeri! There-There was this-this -thing, a shadow-," stuttered Takato, " It said that it was going to get me!"   
  
"Relax Takato, it was probably your shadow," replied Jeri.  
  
"No, I'm not making this up!" urged Takato.   
  
"Look, it's probably your imagination, it's all in your head," comforted Jeri, "come-on, let's go eat, Mr. Wong made hamburgers" suggested Jeri and grabbed Takato's arm and dragged him away before he had a change to complain.   
  
"Alright kids, here's your lunch, if you want seconds, finish your first serving," instructed Mr. Wong.  
  
"Hewe you are angwy boy," said Susie and handed Takato his lunch, "Daddy made this himself,"  
  
"Um- thanks Susie," said Takato and took the hamburger, " and the name's Takato not "angwy boy","   
  
"Okay, whatever you say angwy boy," answered Susie and left.  
  
Takato let out an annoyed groan and rolled his eyes.   
  
"Isn't she cute?" asked Jeri.  
  
"Cute isn't what I had in mind..." said Takato. Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring, Just then Mr. Wong's cell phone rang.   
  
Janyuu picked up his phone and turned it on, "Hello? Hi Yamaki," but then his usual smile slowly diminished, "Are you sure? Hmmm... alright, I'll be there as soon as possible,"   
  
"Sorry kids, we have to cut this break short," replied Mr. Wong, who started to pack everything up.   
  
"What was that about?" asked Henry.   
  
"Oh, it's nothing too big, Yamaki said that one of the Junior Officers some of ," lied Janyuu quickly.   
  
"You're lying..." remarked Henry, who noticed his father's panicked look.  
  
Janyuu gave a sigh and replied, "Yamaki said that he detected a Digimon that tried to Biomerge,"  
  
"Biomerge?" asked Ryo, "I thought that the gateway between both worlds were closed,"  
  
"That's what everyone else thought," answered Janyuu, who was loading the grill in his van.   
  
"What kind of Digimon was it?" asked Kenta curiously.   
  
"We don't know, but what ever it is, it exceeded the Mega level," replied Janyuu.  
  
"Maybe it could be one of the sovereigns?" suggested Takato.   
  
"No, I doubt it, the Sovereigns wouldn't just try to breach a firewall, it's defiantly a Virus-Type," said Mr. Wong.  
  
"So why did you get called by Yamaki?" asked Henry.  
  
"Well Yamaki said that the Digimon crashed the entire Hypnos computer core and needs me to help fix it, that's why I need to get there as fast as I can," replied Mr. Wong.   
  
After a long and silent drive back to the city, Janyuu dropped off everyone at home, and Takato was remaining. Janyuu slowed to a stop as he reached Takato's house. Before Takato stepped out of the car, he turned to Janyuu and asked: "Mr. Wong, do you think we'll ever see our digimon again?"   
Janyuu knew deep inside that the odds were against them ant the chances of re-opening the gate is very slim, but he decided not to worry Takato and lied: "Yes, you will, I promise you that someday we will be able to re-open the gate to the digital world," said Janyu confidently. "Until the, you let us worry about that, and get some rest, okay?"   
  
"Whatever you say... Well bye," Said Takato as he stepped out of the car and closed the door. He watched Mr. Wong's car sped into the night, before walking towards the bakery.  
  
But just as Takato was about to open front door, he could have swore he had heard a noise behind him, but when he turned all he saw as a shadow slipping out of sight...  
  
"It's all in your head, it's all in your head..." Repeated Takato nervously as he opened the door and headed inside.  
  
***  
  
Back at Hypnos Headquarters, everything was a mess; the main computer was so damaged that it couldn't do simple operations like keeping the lights on, which really irritated Yamaki because he kept bumping into consoles and walls every time it flickered off. Just then Janyuu burst through a door all sweaty and out of breath.  
  
"I'm- here-," replied Janyuu wearily.  
  
"Janyuu why are you all sweaty and breathless?" asked Yamaki.  
  
"The-elevators were out- so- I -had to- take the stairs," answered Janyuu, still tired.   
  
"You mean you walked up100 flights of stairs?" asked Yamaki with a bit of surprise in his voice.  
  
"Just give me a damage report," said Janyuu irritably. Yamaki picked up a clip board and red out the damaged systems.   
  
"Let's see... fallen support beams in the control room, 87th floor, the armory and the parking lot, 27 exploded computers and consoles, 34 fused relays, an the computer core is crashed," explained Yamaki as he walked towards a computer. Just then the lights flickered off and then off again, "Will somebody fix those damn lights?!" shouted Yamaki angrily.   
  
"Well I suggest you clear your calendar, you'll be here for a while," said Yamaki and threw the clipboard to one side of a desk.  
  
"I had a feeling you'd say that, I better get started on the "damn lights"," answered Janyuu.  
  
***  
Takato has just finished taking a shower and changed into his yellow pajamas. He was thinking about the events that had just taken place today. "Am I going crazy? This is all so weird," Thought Takato, not liking the thought one bit. "I think I'm fine, but what about that strange voice, it sound so evil..." He said to himself mentally. "Was Jeri right? Is this all in my head, or does this have something to do with the digimon that Mr. Wong mentioned?" He sighed inwardly. "But it all seemed so real..." "Maybe I should get some rest and think about it in the morning..." And with that, Takato climbed into bed and fell asleep.  
  
Soon, Takato slowly drifted to sleep, but once again Takato felt the same feelings at the beach. The tamer felt extremely weak- like all of his strength had been drained away. Then Takato felt dizzy, things around him felt like it was spinning. Not to mention the same cold feeling that he felt.   
  
The next thing he knew when he opened his eyes, he noticed that he was in a cell of some sort. It was like one of the medieval cells in a dungeon. The walls were made from stone, and it was rugged. The smell was cold and damp. The dungeon was poorly illuminated, it was very dim and dark, and the only sources of light were 2 small torches located just outside of the rusty iron bars of the cell. Takato tried to move his hands but couldn't, he looked side to side and realized that they were chained to the wall. The frightened Tamer tried to move his legs, but they too were chained.   
  
The shackles were extremely tight, there were cutting into his skin. Every time Takato struggled, the more painful it became and he just gave up. Then, Takato hear a sound- like footsteps. They were getting louder and louder. The Tamer could see a distant shadow, and it was moving closer and closer. Takato could swear that he heard a faint sound of mechanical whirs. The tamer was scared; he was shaking uncontrollably. Not only from the cold of the dungeon, but from the anxiety and fear of the figure coming closer to Takato. He couldn't tell what it was but so far this dream hadn't been pleasant, and he was almost sure it wasn't going to get any better.  
  
The mysterious figure opened the cell door and stepped in, and the light from the poorly lit torches reveled what it was. Takato recognized the Digimon. It was a Myotismon. He even had that card in one of his decks. But this one was bigger and a lot more intimidating too. Also this Myotismon was kind of different. It had metal implants through out its body. He was like a half robot and half digimon. The digimon's right hand were made out of a unknown metal and half of his left foot was machanicalized also the digimon had a implant on his right eye.   
  
The sight of such a twisted hybrid of machine and digimon send Takato shaking. Beads of sweat started to accumulated on Takato's forehead.   
  
"Takato Matsuki..." began the Digimon and examined the trembling Tamer from head to toe, "So, this is the leader of the tamers, nothing but a mere boy, I am Metalmyotismon." Stated the evil digimon. That voice, that was the save evil voice that had haunted him at the beach.   
  
"W-Wh-Why did y-y-you bring me h-here?" Asked Takato fearfully.  
  
"Because I am here to tell you that I am here to destroy you all, I will kill every one of you and then when I'm done, I'll control both worlds," Replied Metalmyotismon with a grin.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" asked Takato trembling.  
  
"Because..." Trailed off Myotismon as he came closer to Takato until they were face-to-face, "...I...don't...like...you."   
  
Then the evil entity slowly backed away and shouted "Nightmare Claw!" The attack came at Takato at full speed and struck the boy in the chest. Takato yelled from the pain that felt like fire, the only thing he could hear now was the haunting sound of Metalmyotismon evil laughter...  
  
Takato then woke up in a cold sweat and was panting. The tamer fell out of bed and got on his feet, then wiped the sweat off his forehead with his right hand.   
  
"It was just a dream- I was just having a ah!!" Takato jumped when he saw his wrists, they were all red and so were his ankles... from being chained in the dungeon, looking closer he noticed that in the skin had torn in some places, drawing blood.   
  
***Flash Back***  
"Why are you doing this?"  
  
"Because...I...don't...like...you."   
  
"NIGHTMARE CLAW!"  
***End Flash Back***   
  
Takato gasped for breath as he recalled the pieces of his nightmare. The tamer was trembling hard. He kept thinking, "This is impossible, how could this happen?" but then his mother interrupted his thoughts.  
  
"Takato are you awake yet? You better hurry up or you'll be late for school!"   
  
"I-I-I'm awake," stammered Takato. The tamer looked at the clock and realized that it was 8:30 AM and Takato would be late and decided to hurry up. The brown haired boy quickly put on his usual blue sweater outfit and then headed towards the door. On his way to school, he happened to pass by Guilmon's old shack. Takato knew that he'd get a week's worth of detention if he were late. But Takato couldn't help but step inside. A weeks worth of detention, a month, a year, it didn't matter to Takato now, all that matters was that he'd see his partner again.  
  
A tear rolled off Takato's eye, "Guilmon, where are you?" asked the frightened tamer softly.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
An: Well there you have it. Please send any suggestions and any comments for the next chapters. Also you should know, it will probably take me a month to post a story because I have to re-edit everything and get it beta read. 


	2. Chapter II: Conversations

***Here's chapter 2, Sorry for the long wait, please tell me what you think.*******

****

****

** Chapter 2: Contemplation  **

****

It was 8:51 am and school starts at 9, but Takato wasn't even half way there. To make things worse, it was raining hard and it didn't look like the storm will dissipate anytime soon. 

The tamer was soaked to the bone, but he didn't care about that, nor did he care that he'll be in deep trouble if he was late. Takato just kept walking in the rain in his own slow pace. The brown haired boy was still occupied from his dream-rather his nightmare from last night. 

"Why did this have to happen…" thought the leader angrily. "How could that Digimon hurt me?" thought Takato mentally. He stopped walking and pulled off his yellow wristband on his right hand. The tamer was startled at sight of it. Takato's wrist was still red and swollen an bleeding a bit. The brunet flinched a little when the rainwater come in contact with the wound. The angry and confused tamer quickly covered the marked with his wristband and continued walking.  

"I don't get it, what does Metalmyotismon want with me?" asked the Tamer, still angry. 

"He said something about taking over both worlds," thought Takato, " Maybe I should warn the rest of the guys- but they won't believe me…"

"Not even Jeri believe when I heard that voice at the beach, much less believe a Super-Digimon is after me…" thought Takato hopelessly, "Even if they do believe me; how will we fight? We don't even have our partners... "  The Tamer had finally arrived at school. Takato dragged his soaked and tired self into the building. Takato took a deep breath and braced himself for a barrage of nagging from Ms. Asagi as he opened the door.

"So, we then multiply X with the formula and-" said Ms. Asagi who was writing on the chalk board but stopped when as wet Takato entered the room. 

"Nice of you to join us Mr. Matsuki." Said Ms. Asagi sternly. She always called Takato "Mr. Matsuki" when she was mad at him. 

"Sorry I'm late," said Takato lifelessly. 

"You're half an hour late!  What's going on with you?" asked the enraged teacher 

"Sorry, I was distracted," answered Takato not looking at the teacher. 

Ms. Asagi sighed, "Sit down Mr. Matsuki it's a weeks worth of detention for you," 

Takato sulked and returned to his seat. The other kids couldn't help but snicker at him but Takato shot they a death glare. The laughing almost immediately stopped. The tamer could not concentrate on any work or pay attention to the teachers. His grades were slipping and always getting in to trouble. As if that wasn't enough,  Metalmyotismon kept harrassing him when he slept for days on end. Takato was deathly pale and had bags under his eyes; also he seemed to snap at everyone that talked to him. 

***

"Hey guys do you know where Takato is?" asked Kazu. 

"I don't know, why'd you ask?" asked Juri as she took a sip from her carton of fruit punch. 

"Well... it's just that Takato looks so miserable and I thought that I'd cheer him up," informed Kazu.

Rika scoffed, "Since when did you care about anyone but yourself?" 

"Hey Kenta and I were Takato's friends way before you guys came along!"shot Kazu. 

"Whatever, Takato's nothing but a ignorant and an loser," said Rika 

"Come on, don't be so hard on him," said Henry. 

"Well good luck finding him, we haven't seen Takato much since we came back from the beach," added Rika and took a bite out of her sandwich. Kazu scanned the cafateria and found Takato sitting by himself eatting his lunch.

"Hey here he is," Kazu said to himself and walked towards him. "Hey Takato what's up?" asked Kazu as he sat himself down beside the tamer. 

"The sky," mumbled Takato iritably. 

"Um very funny..." said Kazu.

"Why are you here?"questioned Takato.

 "Well, I just happen to know that you've been kind of down in the dumps, so I'm here to cheer you up," explained Kazu cheerfully. 

"Look, I appreciate what you're doing, but I just want to be alone,"gumbled Takato and took a sip from his can of coke.

"Come on, I'm not going to rest until I make you smile," said Kazu confidently and leaned closer to Takato. 

"Then you will not rest," answered grunpily Takato, " Now leave me alone," 

"You don't mean that, you know what? Why don't I tell you a joke?" suggested Kazu, "Now, there was this man-" 

"Kazu, you're really starting to annoy me, so why don't you just go away," hissed the Tamer.

"I'm just trying to cheer you up," said Kazu.

"I don't need you to cheer me up so go away!" shouted Takato.

 Kazu was stunned for a moment but then stood up and remarked icily, "You know what, Rika was right about you,"

"Oh?" was Takato's reply, "And just what was she right about?" said the tamer cooly. 

"That you're an ignorant, and an idiot, I guess that's all you'll ever be," answered Kazu sourly and prepared to leave. 

Takato could feel his anger rising, but he kept himself from snapping at Kazu, but only barely, but instead of killing Kazu he remarked cooly, "You know what Kazu, I'm also right about something too," 

Kazu stopped walking, "And what would that be?" asked Kazu angrily, with his back facing the Tamer. 

"That you a pathetic wanabe Tamer that doesn't know when to keep his nose out of other people's business, and I guess that's all you'll ever be," spat Takato. Kazu could feel his body temperature rise and his face started to turn as red Guilmon, "I _am _a Tamer!" shouted Kazu with rage and tried to punch Takato. But the leader simply doged the punch and grab Kazu's arm and twisted it behind his back. "Ah!" shouted Kazu. 

"Next time, I'll break your arm," hissed Takato and then released his grip on Kazu and stormed out of the cafateria. Kazu could hear the other kids murmering and talking about what just happend. 

That bastard," mumbled Kazu to himself.

***

_RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!! _The bell rang, indicating that school was over. Takato was relieved and started towards his locker; but from the corner of his eye, he could see that he was being followed, "Kazu..." thought Takato angrily. The tamer tried to evade the person and then started to run when the figure grabbed his arm. Takato closed his eyes and balled his free hand into a fist and then hit the target as hard as he could. 

"Ah!" shouted Henry as he clutched his stomach and fell to the ground, "Takato what the hell is your problem?!" 

"Oh my God, I'm sorry," said Takato and helped Henry back on his legs.

"What did you do that for?!"asked Henry, still mad. 

"Um what were you following me for?"asked Takato, who tried to change the subject.

Henry frowned, "Here, you forgot your note book at class," and handed it to Takato, "not that you'll be using it..." 

"Um thanks... do you need to go the the nurse's room?"asked Takato with a little guilt. 

"No, I'm fine," mumbled Henry and straightned himself out, "But the question is are _you _fine," 

What do you mean?" asked Takato as he waked to his locker and entered his combination into the lock. 

"Well, maybe it's just me, but first of all, you look dangerously pale, second, you look like you haven't slept in a week, thirdly, you seem to isolate yourself from everyone and-" said Henry. 

"Look, I know that you're trying to look out for me, so just go away," answered Takato and put his books into his locker. 

"I'm only trying to help you, tell me what's wrong!" urged Henry. 

"You wouldn't understand even if I did tell you everything," replied Takato.

"Wounldn't understand? Wouldn't understand?!" repeated Henry, " Takato, I'm your best friend, I've known you for three years, you can tell me anything,"

"I told you! I you wouldn't understand! Just go away!" shouted Takato and ran outside. 

"Hey Takato where are you go-" said Henry but then his cell phone rang. He reached into his pocket and answered the call, "Hello, this is Henry," grumbled the Tamer.

"Henry! Don't use that tone when you're speaking to me young man!" scolled Janyuu on the other side of the line.  

"Er- Sorry... Why did you call?" answered Henry. 

"I need you to get all of the tamers and meet me at Hypnos in 30 minutes,"answered Janyuu quickily. 

"Um sure, but what's so important?"asked Henry. 

"It's something big, I'll explain it all when you get here, remember meet me at Hypnos at 4:00 sharp," answered Janyuu and hung up before Henry could reply. 

The tamer turned off his cell phone, "I hate it when he does that," thought Henry. Just then, Jeri walked by, "Hey Jeri, wait up!'' 

"Oh, hi Henry," answered Jeri with her usual smile. 

"My dad called and wanted to meet the Tamers at Hypnos in half an hour, and I need you to tell that to Takato," said Henry.

"Why can't you tell Takato yourself? I mean you are his best friend," answered Jeri. 

"Well there's a problem, I tried to return his notebook to him, he started to run so I grabbed his arm and then he punched me! Then I told him that I noticed that he's been acting strangly and the he just ran off,"

"I see... I think that I have an idea where he maybe,"answered Jeri and left. The female Tamer thought that Takato would be at Guilmon's old shack and she was right, when he stepped inside, she saw Takato sitting in a corner with his knees tucked towards his chest. 

"I thought that I might find you here," said Jeri. 

"Why are you here?" Asked Takato not looking up.  
  
"Henry and Kazu, told me what happened between the three of you," Said Jeri finally, "They're concerned about you, we're all concerned about you."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Asked Takato, not liking the conversation.  
  
"You know exactly what I'm talking about." Said Jeri sternly. "You're all edgy and nervous, violent, what's wrong with you today? In fact, not even today, you've been  like this all week,"  
  
"I'm-perfectly-fine!" He yelled.  
  
"No you're not, you nearly broke Kazu's arm!" yelled back Jeri just as lould.

"He was asking for it! Kazu's lucky that I didn't break his other arm!" answered Takato fircely. 

"You also attacked Henry!" Retaliated Jeri  
  
"He snuck up on me I thought that he was Kazu!" Shouted the Tamer.  
  
"Even if it was Kazu, why would you even punch him?!" asked Jeri.

"You know what, I don't have to answer any more of this," replied Takato angrily and got up on his feet. 

"Yes you do! You owe it to all of us, what are you trying to hide?! Answer me damn it!" said Jeri with annoyance and anger in her voice.  
"I can't tell you." Said Takato a little more calmly this time  
  
"Can't or won't?" questioned the former tamer sternly- very sternly.  
  
"I told you, I-can't-tell-you!" repeated Takato.  
  
"Takato please." Said Jeri as she calmed down a bit and put her hand on Takato's shoulder, "Please, let me help you."  
  
"No! I'm perfectly fine! I don't need help, I don't want help! Now just leave me alone!" Snapped Takato angrily, he turned his back to her.  
  
"Fine. Yamaki wants you meet us at the tower in 15 minutes." Said Jeri plainly, as she prepared to leave.  
  
"Wait-Jeri I'm sorry that I yelled at you." Said Takato finally and walked closer to Jeri. "Please, I'm sorry."  
  
"I'll see you at the tower." Said Jeri as her voice stated to break. Even from across the shack, Takato could see a stream of tears come out of Jeri's eyes as she disapeared.   
  
"Wait, Jeri come back!" Shouted Takato, but she was gone.  
  
"How could I let this happen?" Takato asked himself, as began walking to the towers and got in to the elevator and pushed button to the 100th floor.  
  
"I can't believe I did it again!" Thought Takato angrily. "First I twist Kazu's arm, next I punched Henry and then I yelled at Jeri"   
  
"What's happening to me?!" He shouted angrily, soon after Takato's tantrum, the door opened and he stepped out of the elevator. There he could see all of the tamers gathered around Henry's dad. 

"You're late." Stated Yamaki from behind.  
  
"Then I guess I'm having a _really _bad day," He replied rudely, walking over to everyone else.Yamaki gave him a glare but Takato ignored it.  
  
"Alright kids, now I called you here because I want to warn you about something." Said Janyuu as he typed on the computer.  
  
"A week ago at , we encountered a digimon and crashed the computer core." Explained Janyuu, as he looked down at the children. "We've been able to repair some of the damage but repairs are progressing slowly. We've hardly been able to get any information on it, but what ever it is, it's completly impervious to our technology. Nothing we did could damage the Digimon, we tried the Yuggoth, Juggarnaut- we threw everything that we had at it and it didn't even scratch him even scans were deflected,  so it's pretty safe to say that the Digimon has surpassed the Mega Level-,"   
  
"Hey Dad, what's this blot over here?" He asked, pointing at a small blot, on the computer screen.  
  
"Hmm I don't know,"Janyuu sat down on a chair and began to type. The square that Henry pointed to was isolated. Janyuu continued typing. The square was magnified but only turned out to be a distorted blot on the computer screen.

 "It's nothing more than a blot," said Ryo as he stared at the screen.

"No there is something...the sensor logs are just to damagedto give us a proper picture, I think that I may have an idea..." stated Mr. Wong and resumed typing on the keyboard. The blot then started to clear up, but only showed a green wire frame of the object. Janyuu continued to type and then stopped, "I think that I've inputed everything," and pressed the Enter button, "This should be picture of the Digimon that attacked us said Janyuu. Slowly bit by bit, the Digimon materilized on the computer screen.  
  
"I remember him." Takato thought silently, as he stared as the materilizing digimon.  
  
Slowly bit-by-bit, the wire frame turned in to an exact duplicate of Metalmyotismon.  
  
"So this is the digimon that attacked Hypnos." Said Yamaki as he fiddled with his lighter.  
  
"Him!" Takato cried out angrily.  
  
"What's wrong?" Asked Jeri, looking at him in concern.  
  
"That's the-the-the thing that's be haunting me these past few days!!" Yelled Takato, only partly in shock.  
  
Yamaki walked over to Janyuu and turned off the screen thinking that he hologram may the vocal point of Takato's anger.  
  
"What is it Takato? What's wrong?" asked Janyuu.  
  
"Look, goggle head, you have information that we need so just spit it out!" Said Rika harshly as she stepped up to Takato.  
  
"Leave him alone!" Defended Jeri, which caused everyone to be quite, even Rika.  
  
"Takato, please, tell us what happened, does this have anything to do with the voice that you hear at the beach?" Asked Jeri calmly as he gabbed a seat for Takato. "Please Takato, let us help you." She encouraged.  
  
Takato hesitated but finally spoke, "Yes it does, it all started a the beach, I kept hearing this voice that said that he was going to get me."  
  
"So the digimon is related to all this, the entity appeared at approximately the same time that the when we detected the biomerge." said Janyuu astonished  
  
"You said that you recognized the Digimon." Remarked Yamaki as he crossed his arms.  
  
"He's -He- -," strained Takato "He's called Metalmyotismon," Said Takato finally.  
  
"Are you sure about this? Maybe it's just all a dream, dreams aren't real." Said Jeri  
  
"This isn't a dream! And there's nothing fake about this!" Shouted Takato angrily as he removed his yellow wristbands to reveal red marks and bruises. Since it was a week from the encounter, some of the marks have disappered but it was still shocking enough to make Jeri gasp..  
  
"How did you get this?" Asked Ryo shocked.  
  
"Like I told you, it started at the beach." Said Takato and then explained to everyone about the dream and that Metalmyotismon is going to kill everyone and then take over both worlds.  
  
"I never knew." Said Jeri on the verge of crying, "I had no- I had no idea what you've been through...."  
  
"That's- that's all right." Said Takato as he covered up the wounds with the wristbands on and prepared to leave. Yamaki had half a mind to have Takato detained for safety and security reasons, but deep inside he knew it wouldn't matter. Even if Takato was to remain at Hypnos, what protection could they offer? Even at maximum efficiently, Hypnos couldn't even lay a finger on Metalmyotismon let alone defending Takato. Yamaki could do nothing but to watch fatiged tamer enter the elevator and leave.  
  
  
  
  
***Well that's it for chapter 2, If you have any questions, comments, requests, suggestions or ideas, please feel free to write that in a rewiew, or if you want to talk to me personally, you can e-mail me at icedragon7000@hotmail.com***  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  



	3. Chapter III: Anzuru Yori

****

****

****

****

**Chapter 3: Anzuru Yori**

**The Tamer looked out his bedroom window; the heavy rain was splattering against it. All he could see were the dim yellow street lights that illuminated the road. But Takato's eyes narrowed when he saw a couple who were walking together. The Tamer stood up and walked towards the balcony window. The two looked about the same age as Takato.**

**He could make out that hey were having fun and joking around despite the pouring rain. The leader felt jealous and envious. Only days ago; Takato was just a normal kid having fun when everything was turned upside down.**

**The two teenagers continued their merry way and started to laugh loudly. Takato could stand no more, he slammed his fist against a table and closed the curtains. The 14 year-old was completely worn out from the day's events. He didn't even bother changing into his pyjamas; he just wanted to sleep badly.**

**Unfortunately, Takato didn't get his wish. Instead of a well needed peaceful sleep, the Tamer was once again visited by MetalMyotismon. The tamer was tossing and turning, and the next thing he knew, he was in a really old library. Everything was so real that he didn't even know if it was a dream or not.**

**The brown haired boy continued to walk around. "Well at least I'm not chained in a dungeon..." thought Takato. The library was filthy. It was dusty and full of cobwebs. Takato passed by a shelf and saw an orange light that illuminated a small part of the room. He followed it and it led him to a fire place. There were two purple chairs that were there and some desks to the side of it.**

**Bang! A gust of wind burst through a window and blew the fire out. The only source of light was the pale moon light that lit the library with and eerie glow. Takato walked towards the open window with the flailing curtains. He was just about to close it when he noticed that MetalMyotismon was standing only three feet away from him! Takato remembered seeing him a few times before, but this time he looked even scarier. The light glow seem to have enhanced the scarier details of the Digimon.**

**"Hello Takato, have you been well?" asked MetalMyotismon.**

**"Of coarse not!**** No thanks to you, why have you brought me here?" demanded Takato.**

**"Do I need a reason to visit a friend?" asked the Digimon.**

**"We're not '_friends_' " Takato pointed out angrily.**

**"Of course not... we're more than that..." smirked MetalMyotismon.**

**"What do you mean?" asked the teen, confused.**

**"You'll see..."answered the Digimon hybrid, "In response to your first question, I've brought you here so I could teach you a lesson...", MetalMyotismon walked closer and closer to Takato.**

**"W-What kind of lesson?" asked Takato, terrified. The tamer continued to back up until he hit the rim of the window.**

**"Why tell you when I can show you?" said MetalMyotismon evilly, then he suddenly pushed Takato out of the window! Takato screamed as he began to plummet like a rock. The wind whipped his face as he began to pick up speed, the ground got bigger and bigger. The frightened Tamer closed his eyes tightly and waited for the painful "Thud". It never happened. There was only silence, nothingness.**

**"Am I dead?" thought Takato. He opened his eyes, Takato was a bit shaken up, but nonetheless, he was alive. When his vision came into focus he noticed that something was very strange... he stared up at the purplish blue sky and noticed that this place looked familiar. The land around him was well... weird. The ground was pink and there were warped pillars. When Takato looked way up in the sky, he saw a giant green orb hovering there.**

**"Am I in the Digital World?" asked Takato mentally. Yes he was, he had to be, there wasn't any other place that got any weirder than this. The Tamer got on to his feet and walked straight ahead. Takato walked around for a bit, then he was an explosion in the distance. He rushed to the source and saw a group of kids- not just any kids- they were the Tamers!**

**"Then suddenly, the pillar that Takato was standing beside blew up and scattered the remains everywhere. He covered his head and duck for cover. Soon there was another explosion. It sent chunks of rock and dust everywhere. "Double Impact!" shouted a familiar voice. There were 2 more explosions that exploded near Takato.**

**The 14 year old coughed and dusted the bits of gravel off his hair. When the smoke cleared, he saw a fierce battle between Kyubimon and Beelzamon.**

**"Fox Tail Inferno!" shouted Kyubimon. Nine blue beams of light shot out from the Digimon's tail and impacted on Virus-Type Digimon. The attack had almost no effect.**

**"Kyubimon!" shouted Rika, "Try to use your speed to dodge the attacks!"**

**"Double Impact!" shouted Beelzamon and launched volley after volley of attacks. The Fox type Digimon followed Rika's advice and tried to evade the shots, but she wasn't fast enough; 2 of the attacks hit her and caused her to crash to the ground.**

**"Kyubimon!" shouted Rika, shocked.**

**"I'm sorry Rika, I have failed..." gasped the defeated Digimon weakly.**

**"Oh no..."gasped Takato in fear, "Guilmon's going to turn into Magidramon!" Takato watched hopelessly as one of his worst memories was replayed right before his eyes. Beelzamon raised his shot gun and reloaded it and pointed it at Kyubimon who lay unconscious on the ground. The Virus Digimon was about to shoot her but Leomon suddenly punched him.**

**"Huh?" asked Beelzamon is surprise.**

**"Beelzamon, why are you doing this? Haven't you caused enough suffering already?" growled Leomon.**

**"I do this to grow stronger, and I'll kill 1000 Digimon to get stronger if I have to!" shouted Beelzamon fiercely.**

**"Don't you know that fighting isn't everything?" reasoned Leomon, "If you don't stop now, then the Darkness will consume you- there will be no turning back"**

**"I didn't come here for a philosophy lesson, I have a job to do so stay out of the way!" yelled Beelzamon.**

**"Beelzamon, to have power is not to be strong! I know that better than anyone!" urged the wise Digimon, "Do what you must. but I will not let you hurt these children!"**

**"Shut up! Shut up!" cried out Beelzamon, "Desolation Claw!" Leomon's eyes opened and he growled in pain, Beelzamon had punctured a hole in his stomach. The mighty warrior collapsed to his knees and slowly start to fade away. All of the Tamers gasped in horror, especially the real Takato. The Tamer felt angry and sad at the same time.**

**"No Leomon!" sobbed Jeri, "Please, don't go!"**

**"Be brave Jeri, part of me will always be with you, remember, you have a Lion's heart," said Leomon before he completely disappeared.**

**"No, to have power is to be strong! I'll keep loading data 'til no one can stop me! No one, no one!" shouted Beelzamon as he sucked in Leomon's blue data.**

**"You monster!**** How could you?! How could do this horrible thing?! I'll make you hurt! I'll make you pay!" shouted the other Takato in pure rage. The real Takato knew what would happen next, Guilmon would Digivolve into a hideous monster. "No... No... not again," said Takato in fear and shock.**

**Growlmon Digivolved to Ultimate and lashed out at Beelzamon. "You realized that after I'm through with you I'm going to finish off your friends one by one," boasted Beelzamon**

**"You're wrong! You're the one that's finished!" shouted the duplicate Takato. WarGrowlmon put up a good fight, but it wasn't good enough.**

**"You can not lose I won't allow it! I _order _you to Digivolve to Mega!" yelled the alternate Takato with vengeance in his voice, "DIGIVOLVE! NOW!"**

**"Please! Stop!" shouted the real Takato to his duplicate, he was almost on the verge of crying, but Takato knew that his clone could not hear him. The Tamer was doomed to relive the bitter moment.**

**A beam of light came out of the alternate Takato's D-Power and hit Guilmon. A crimson tornado then enveloped itself around the Digimon. Seconds later, the tornado died down and a mutated Guilmon emerged from the eye of the storm. Magidramon growled loudly and began rampaging through the area.**

**"No! Guilmon!" wept Takato in defeat, unable to control his emotions any longer. The pain and sorrow was too great. All of a sudden the duplicate Tamers and Digimon vanished and was replaced by none other than MetalMyotismon.**

**"You bastard!**** How could you do this?!" shouted Takato with pure rage. He had never felt this mad or this sad ever in is life. Takato was of full of anger and hate that he wanted to hurt- no _kill _MetalMyotismon for what he had done.**

**"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk.**** My, my Takato, don't you have an anger problem," taunted The Digimon who was enjoying Takato's suffering, "You like games don't you Takato? Why don't we play one right now?"**

**"I don't want to play your 'game' now let me go!" said Takato coldly.**

**The Digimon paid no attention to the Tamer and continued toying with him, "Now the game that we're going to play is called "What If" now what if Magidramon went out of control? What if Magidramon rampaged through the Digital world," said Myotismon and paused. A smile escaped his mouth, "What if Jeri got killed?"**

**"No...You wouldn't," said Takato in disbelief.**

**"Yes, I would, now why don't we see the events play out shall we?" said Myotismon evilly, "In the interest of fair play, I will allow you to be able to interact with the other characters, it will be completely realistic," Myotismon snapped his fingers. The entire background changed, the sky was filled with dark purple clouds. The air was thick with smoke and the once pink tile ground was shattered and stained with ashes and dust. The ground was full of creviced and cracks and was uneven. In the distance there were explosions and sound of attacks.**

**In the center of the explosions were Magidramon and Beelzamon duelling to the death. "Double Impact!" shouted Beelzamon and fired a round of bullets at Magidramon. The bullets just simply bounced off Magidramon thick armour. In response, the reptilian Digimon lashed its tail at Beelzamon and then tried to tear him apart with his teeth. **

**"Takato do something!" shouted Ryo from behind.**

**"What?" asked Takato in confusion as he turned around.**

**"Stop Guilmon!**** He's gone berserk!" yelled Ryo again. "Dragon Breath!" shouted Magidramon. **

**Takato looked around and shouted, "Myotismon! I have no intention of playing this game! Now let me go! Now!"**

**"Dragon Breath!"**** A giant ball of red energy gathered up around its mouth and launched the shot right at Beelzamon.  But he was just able to narrowly dodge the attack and it nearly hit Takato! The leader ducked for cover as rocks and gravel flew all over the place. **

**"Ahh!**** Takato flinched as one of the sharp rocks cut his right arm, causing him to bleed. **

**"Oh, how absent-minded of me, I've neglected to mention that any damage you sustain here, will have an equal effect in your world, " said Myotismon's voice evilly, ",Meaning that if you get hurt here, you physical self will be injured too..."**

**Takato cursed silently to himself,  "I'll show that Digimon..." thought Takato mentally.**

**Magidramon once again powered up and prepared to fire it's deadly attack, "Dragon Breath!"**** The shot hit the Digimon with a deafening "Boom" and Beelzamon screamed in pain as he was instantly vaporized into Data. The Mutant Digimon drooled in victory and claimed his prize- valuable data.**

**"He actually killed Beelzamon," said Henry amazed and shocked at the same time.**

**"Yeah, and we're next!" said Kenta, nervously.**

**Taomon and all of the other Digimon surrounded Magidramon and begun to attack. All of their attacks did next nothing; they were all absorbed. "Dragon Breath!" Magidramon launched waves of attacks at random, most of them hitting the ground and causing earthquakes and fissures that split the ground to pieces.**

**"Everyone, listen up!" demanded Takato. "I have a way to defeat Magidramon but I need you help," Takato only saw Magidramon (in the real Digital world) for about half an hour but it was enough time to formulate a strategy. **

**"Magidramon may be a Mega but he hasn't fully tapped into his full potential," explained Takato, "Avoid the tail and go for the head, try to confuse it!" **

**The Tamers nodded in reply and ordered their Digimon into position. **

**"Talisman of Light!!"******

**"Tri-beam!"******

**"Desolation Claw!"******

**"Guardian Barrage!"******

**All of those hit Magidramon dead on, but he just shook it off and still continued to attack the Digimon. **

**"Takato our attacks aren't having any effect!" announced Henry. **

**"Then attack the chest, destroy the metal Hazard Sign, that's where he gets his power!" said Takato as he changed his tactics.**

** "Talisman of Light!!"**

**"Tri-beam!"******

**"Desolation Claw!"******

**"Guardian Barrage!"******

**The Digimon continue to bombard Magidramon, his Hazard sign had started to crack, and it was working. "Ha! It's working! Magidramon's starting to get weak!" shouted Takato. But Magidramon wasn't weakening enough. With a swipe on a tail, the mutant Digimon was able to subdue all of them. **

**"Damn it, this can not be happening!" shouted Takato furiously. The Digimon came in for another attack run and hit the Hazard insignia dead on and it even started to shatter.  **

**"Dragon Breath!"**** That shot would have burnt Takato to a crisp if it hadn't missed him by 40 meters, but the shock wave was enough to throw him back 20 feet. The attack opened up even more gaps in the ground. **

**"Everybody, get back!" warned Kazu. Suddenly, Takato heard a scream from a distance, "Help!" the voice cried. Takato immediately recognized it, it was Jeri and by the sound of it. Her voice sounded like she was in trouble! Takato ran towards the source of the sound, despite the stinging dust that hit his eyes, "Jeri! Where are you?!" called out Takato desperately.**

**"I'm over here! Please help!" screamed Jeri. Takato ran forward and saw her hanging on the ledge of a fissure. Just then Jeri slipped and started to fall!**

**"No! Jeri!" shouted Takato and dove down the ledge and caught her hand just in time. Takato looked down and saw that Jeri's hair was all tangled and her face was covered with tears. "Takato please, don't let me fall!" pleaded Jeri. "I'm not going to let you fall!" grunted Takato as he tried to life Jeri up with his free hand. "Try to climb up!" urged Takato. Jeri was almost up on ledge when she slipped. Takato nearly lost his grip and was starting to go over himself.**

**"Takato please help me! I don't want to die!" whimpered Jeri. "I won't just hold on!" yelled Takato desperately. He was losing his grip, Jeri's hand started to slip, millimetre by millimetre, centimetre by centimetre until Jeri's hand completely slipped off. "NOOOOOOOOOO! JERI!" shouted Takato as he watch Jeri fall to her death her screams slowly started to fade until they were finally silence. "JERI!" sobbed Takato. Everything started to get dark. There was no ground or sky it was like floating in space. But then he saw the Tamers. "Guys..." said Takato still crying.**

**"What a pathetic kid!" echoed Rika's voice.**

**"He can't even control his own Digimon..." taunted Ryo.**

**"I tried my best!" shouted Takato, crying uncontrollably.**

**"Well clearly your best isn't good enough!" mocked Henry.**

**"Thanks to you Jeri's dead!" insulted Kenta.**

**"No..." whimpered Takato in pain.******

**"And to think that I used to look up to you..." echoed Kazu's voice.**

**Myotismon appeared in front of the distraught Tamer.**

**"You…" said Takato coldly. **

**"You have failed Takato, not only did fail to stop Magidramon, but you also caused the death of a team mate," said Myotismon. **

**"I did what I could!" shouted Takato, "It was you, every time we made any progress to attack Magidramon, you'd make him stronger, it was a no win situation!"**

**"Your denial only proves your ignorance," stated the Digimon calmly. **

**"I don't want to hear any more of your mind games, just return me to my world, _Now!_" hissed Takato. **

**"I'll send you back, but you can't deny the facts," said Myotismon. **

**"What?" asked Takato, confused. **

**"Tell me, was your adventure to the Digital World an illusion? Was the D-Reaper an illusion?" began Myotismon, "It was YOU who turned Guilmon into Magidramon, it was YOU who endangered the Tamer's life, and YOU nearly destroyed the Digital world,"**

**"No…No…" said Takato, panicking. **

**"Can't face the facts, can you?" grinned the Digimon.**

**"No... no…stay away, STAY AWAY!" shouted Takato as he fell out of his bed. "What the…" Takato got off the floor. "Was I dreaming again?" thought the Tamer, "Wait- stupid question..." Takato walked by the mirror and noticed that was all dusty.  Then Takato noticed that he arm was bleeding. There was a small gash just below his shoulder. He cursed silently to himself and proceeded to the washroom to clean his wound.  Takato ran the wound through cold water and bandaged it up.  When he got back to his room, he noticed that it was 3:12 in the morning.  He was wide awake. **

**"Maybe a walk would help me sleep." thought Takato and walked out to the balcony and slid down a gutter and on to the streets.**

** Creeeeeeeek. Clank. Takato opened the rusty gates of his old hangout. To others it would just be an ordinary storage compartment, but to Takato, it's all he had of Guilmon...**

**"Why didn't I tell everyone sooner?" Asked Takato mentally as he sat down on the steps if the shack.**

**"I just brushed everyone away!" Thought Takato angrily, as he balled his hands into fists.**

**"They were only trying to look out for me!" Thought the angry boy.**

**"I'm such a jerk!" He shouted furiously.**

**Just then, heard a voice "Takato?" it asked. "Takato?" the voice asked again, a little louder this time.**

**"What?" asked Takato and then looked down the stairs and saw Jeri!**

**"J-Jeri, what- what are you doing out this late?" said Takato in complete surprise.**

**"Oh, I just couldn't sleep so I decided to take a walk around the park and I saw you, so why are you here?" asked Jeri as she walked up the stairs.**

**"Um me?**** Well I- I was just-just here collecting my thoughts..." said Takato nervously, he was telling a half truth.**

**"Oh," was Jeri's reply.**

**There was an awkward moment of silence, "Um... good night for a walk..." said Jeri and forced a smile.**

**"Yeah," replied Takato flatly.**

**She knew that look on Takato's face. "What is it? I know that something's wrong," said Jeri,**

**"Takato thought about it and finally decided to tell Jeri what happened. He told her about everything. It didn't take long, four or five minutes at most, and she sat very still through it all, watching him with a kind of dazed horror as he went further and further away from her with each word,"...and he...he made me relive the time I warped Guilmon, after that, he- made Magidramon attack our Digimon and the... and then... you were killed" cried Takato,**

**Jeri gasped, almost speechless. "Oh my God Takato..."**

**"Myotismon was right... I'm a pathetic Tamer..." moaped Takato.**

**"No! It's not true!" defended Jeri**

**"Yes it is! Do you know how humiliating it is to me?!" shouted Takato, "I'm not a good Tamer like Rika, or strong like Ryo, I'm not smart like Henry! I'm not kind and caring like you, or brave like Kazu, even Kenta's better than me in the Digimon Card game!"**

**"Ever since Guilmon was created I had nothing but trouble." spat Takato, "First it was hiding him from my parents, then it was De-Digivolving Growlmon, after that it was the incident with the Dava, and after all that the D-Reaper comes and now Guilmon's gone!"**

**"Takato snap out of it!" screamed Jeri and slapped Takato across the face; unable to hear anymore.**

**"Jeri..."said Takato, stun as he held his red cheek.**

**"Don't listen to that Digimon! He WANTS you to think that you're worthless, but you're not!" said Jeri as she grabbed Takato by the shoulders. "You're not worthless, in fact you've accomplished the most out of our group," said Jeri and stared into his eyes.**

**"I have?" asked Takato finally. **

**Yes! Who was it that saved us from the Tiger Dava? You! Who's idea was it to go after Calumon? You! Who was it that saved me from the D-Reaper? You! You're not worthless Takato, can't you see that?!" reasoned Jeri, "Everyone makes mistakes, that's what being human is all about!"**

**"I'm sorry Jeri," said Takato as he strained himself not to cry, "It's just that...I'm scared... MetalMyotismon is like nothing that we've faced... I just feel so helpless." **

**Jeri sighed and grabbed Takato's hand. **

**"What are you doing?" asked Takato, who was wiping off the last of his tears, as he was dragged out the door.   
  
**

**"Follow me, I want to show you something," was Jeri's reply.  Jeri led Takato to the other side of the park. **

**"Here we are," said Jeri.  She took him to a pond, it was a magnificent sight. There were lotus flowers on the lily pads and water reflected the white moon light. Takato noticed ripples of water when the wind blew.**

**"It's beautiful," said Takato. **

** "Why don't we have a seat?" suggested Jeri, who pointed to a stone bench. **

**"Takato sat down next to Jeri, he could feel the cool wind blowing against his face, it was relaxing.**

** "This is the place where I first met Leomon," explained Jeri, "I go here when I feel lonely and sad,"**

**"Sometimes, the both of us used to sneak out at night and admire the view," said Jeri. **

**"I can see why-" Takato stopped suddenly when he noticed that Jeri was holding his hand. He couldn't help but blush a little. Jeri smiled. **

**"Anzuru yori umu ga yasushi," said Jeri, **

**"What?" asked Takato. **

** "It's a little thing that Leomon always told me when I'm sad or scared," answered Jeri, "It's an ancient Japanese Proverb"**

**"It means "Darkness comes before dawn," translated Jeri, "You can't have darkness without daylight, you just have to wait," **

**"We're all in this together Takato, you don't need to face this alone because you have us, we'll find a way to beat MetalMyotismon, all you need is a little faith."**

**"Jeri..." said Takato, touched, "You... care about me..."**

**"Of coarse I do," replied Jeri softly. "I care about you because you're my friend,"**

**For once Takato couldn't help but smile.  "Yeah, we're all in it together," he replied confidently and looked up at the starry sky.**


	4. DKOMN ANNOUNCEMENTNO, I'M NOT SHUTTING I...

**DARK OMENS ANOUNCEMENT**

DARK OMENS CHAPTER FOUR WILL BE UP SOON, HOPEFULLY BEFORE CHRISTMAS I AM STILL THINKING OF SOME IDEAS TO WRAP IT UP AND IN THE PROCESS OF WRITING ANOTHER DIGIMON SHORT STORY. PLEASE STANDBY. I WILL GET CHAPTER FOUR UP AS SOON AS POSSIBLE

-Shadow


	5. BETA READER WANTED PLEASE READ IF INTERE...

**BETA READER WANTED**

I WAS PLANING TO POST THIS AD WHEN CHAPTER 4 IS DONE, BUT WHAT THE HECK. IF ANYONE WANTS TO BE MY BETA READER, PLEASE E-MAIL ME, BUT FIRST PLEASE LOOK AT THE FOLLOWING REQUIREMENTS:

**MUST LIKE DIGIMON. **

**MUST BE FULL OF IDEAS AND FRIENDLY **

**MUST BE GOOD IN EDITING STORIES AND ADDING EXTRA BITS OR IDEAS TO THEM. **

**PREFERABLY* BETWEEN THE AGE OF 14-18. **

**PREFERABLY* LIVES IN THE EASTERN STANDARD TIME ZONE. **

**PREFERABLY* HAS A (DIGIMON) FANFICT OF THEIR OWN. **

THE "*" MEANS THAT YOU DO NOT HAVE TO MEET THAT REQUIREMENT, BUT IT WOULD BE NICE IF YOU COULD MEET IT. NOW IF YOU THINK THAT YOU CAN MEET THESE REQUIREMENTS AND WILLING TO TAKE THE RESPONSIBILITY OF BETA READING FOR ME, PLEASE E-MAIL ME AT:

icedragon7000@hotmail.com FOR A SHORT INTERVIEW.

HOPE TO SEE YOU THEN

~Shadow


End file.
